


Power Rangers Corsair Thunder

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/M, PR Megaforce Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the defeat of the Armada, the Megaforce Rangers have their separate ways. When the Neo-Armada appears they must reunite to fight these new foes and reclaim the powers stolen from them by Ulysses, the Emperor of the Neo-Armada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One - New Beginnings

"Charlie! Charlie! Stop it!" scolded a woman, her eight-year old son shaking his head and yelling as he continued to kick the back of the seat in front of him.

Sighing, Jake Holling grabbed his phone and increased the volume of his music. He knew he should have splashed out for an upgrade to first class.

"I hate flying," muttered Jake as his seat was once again rocked by a hyperactive child on a sugar high who'd been cooped up in the plane for far too long, Jake couldn't really blame the kid.

"Charlie, how about some more sweets and a movie on the iPad?" offered the mother, trying to distract her son.

"No! I want you to play a game with me!" scowled Charlie, kicking Jake's seat again.

"No, Charlie," hissed the mother, before softening, "Mummy's very busy with papers for work."

Growling, Jake sprang to his feet and turned to face the mother, "How about actually pay some attention to your kid instead feeding him sweets and distracting him with stupid movies!"

Eyes blazing, Jake slumped back into his seat, while the mother looked like she'd been slapped. Closing his eyes, Jake slowly registered that the other passengers were clapping, none them had the guts to do what he did.

Pulling out a deck of cards, Jake quickly shuffled them and set them out for a game of solitaire. Glancing across at the empty seat beside him, Jake turned back to his game, only to find the smiling face of Charlie on his side.

"Are you playing a game?" questioned Charlie curiously.

"Yeah, a card game," replied Jake, removing his headphones.

"Will you play it with me?" asked Charlie, looking hopeful.

"This is a one person game," answered Jake, but seeing Charlie's face fall, he quickly changed his mind, "But I can teach you a two player game."

"Cool!" exclaimed Charlie, grinning as he clambered over Jake and into the empty seat beside him.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

Yawning, Jake slowly stretched his neck as he exited the Arrivals Lounge, suitcase in tow. He hadn't been in the best of moods when he left Tokyo and a ten hour flight had done nothing to improve it, although Charlie had been fun to teach once Jake managed to calm him down from his sugar high.

"Jake! JAKE!"

Looking up at the sound his voice being called, Jake found himself engulfed as three of his closest friends hugged him tightly, Emma Goodall, Noah Carver and Troy Burrows.

"It's good to see you guys as well," grinned Jake, massaging his ribs as he was released.

"Where's Gia?" queried Emma, looking behind Jake as if she was about pop out from behind a pillar.

"She didn't come back," replied Jake, looking down, "She decided she wants to stay in Japan, permanently."

"I knew you two going on a round the world tour was a bad idea," sighed Emma, looking upset as the four of them set off out of the terminal building to Troy's car.

"You can always Skype her," offered Noah, "I could set something up for you to use, maybe use Gosei's satellite to make sure it can be hacked."

"She wanted me to give you this," spoke Jake, reaching his pocket and producing Gia's Gosei Morpher, "The airport peeps just though it and mine were very convincing replicas."

Handing the Gosei Morpher to Troy, Jake's mind strayed back a year, to when they teamed up with the Legendary Rangers to defeat the Armada once and for all. Afterwards, the Megaforce Rangers had handed in their Legendary Morphers and Keys to Gosei, keeping their original Gosei Morphers, with the exception of Orion who never got one, in case of emergency.

With their duty complete and graduation looming the team had gone their separate ways, Orion had returned to Andresia to help rebuild his planet, more and more of his people coming out of hiding now the Armada was destroyed, including Orion's mother and younger brother.

Meanwhile, Jake and Gia had finally started dating, taking a gap year to travel the world. Troy was taking night classes at Harwood Community College while working at his uncle's garage as a trainee mechanic. Emma was also at the same college, intending to major in journalism while Noah had accepted an offer at Angel Grove University on an accelerated degree program.

"I take things didn't work out between you and Gia?" asked Troy, slipping Gia's Morpher in his pocket.

"Things were going real well until we reached Tokyo," answered Jake, stopping as they reached Troy's car, "Gia just decided she wanted to leave her life behind, her ranger life that is, all of a sudden, she called it a fresh start."

Before anyone could say anymore, Noah's Gosei Morpher suddenly began beeping from inside of his jacket pocket. Pulling it out, Noah quickly silenced it and grabbed his tablet out of his satchel bag.

"I thought Gosei and Tensou were still hibernating or whatever they went into after we defeated the Armada?" questioned Jake, looking confused, "Did they wake up or something?"

"No, at least they hadn't when I was at the Command Center last week," informed Noah, "I was installing a new program, one that would allow me to remotely monitor any alien activity with Gosei's satellite. That's what set my morpher off, I'm picking up a signal here in Harwood, it appears to be an Armada signal, but not quite right, definitely not Orion's ship."

"Let's check it out, get in," instructed Troy, falling back into 'Leader Mode' as others had called it.

Quickly packing themselves and Jake's baggage into the red Nissan Silvia, Troy put his foot down, the wheels skidding slightly as he raced his car out of the parking lot.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Mavro and his sniveling sons really were weaklings weren't they?" spoke a man with slicked-back dark hair, dressed in a black tank top, black jeans and a red leather jacket.

"I agree, Master Ulysses," nodded Argus, who was stood at the man's side.

"You know, I'm rather glad I upgraded your speech programming, I was getting rather sick of you constantly saying 'Yes, Boss', it gets very grating," drawled Ulysses, "I was starting to question why I even bothered to rebuild you in the first pace."

"I live to serve you, Master," replied Argus, bowing.

"And?" sighed Ulysses, rolling his eyes.

"Destroy that disgusting Blue Ranger!" spat Argus.

"Good, a nice healthy dose of vengeance never hurt anybody," smiled Ulysses, "Now on to the main event."

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Ulysses pulled a strange-looking trumpet, but instead of having three valves it had five key slots, identical to the ones in the Legendary Morphers.

"Let's make this showy," grinned Ulysses, producing five Ranger Keys, the MMPR set, with a flick of his wrist. Slotting each Key into the trumpet, the Red Key at the end closest to the mouthpiece.

Blowing lightly into the mouthpiece, Ulysses and Argus watched as the MMPR Keys dissolved into respectively coloured spheres of energy. Tossing the trumpet to Argus, who caught in deftly, Ulysses threw his arms out wide as the red energy sphere engulfed him in a blaze of light.

"This power is intoxicating!" laughed Ulysses as the light faded to reveal he had transformed in the Red Power Ranger, the Power Sword held loosely in his hand.

Walking forward lazily, Ulysses grinned as the remaining four energy spheres took human shape and dimmed, leaving behind the other four MMPR Rangers. Alerted by a shout, Ulysses turned in time to watch as the four Megaforce Rangers rounded the corner and came to a halt, already morphed.

"Is that the Original Rangers?" asked Emma, confused, "And is that Argus? I thought he was destroyed?"

"He must have been rebuilt," mused Noah, "Maybe the Original Rangers are here to help us fight him."

"Somehow, I don't think that's the case," added Jake, summoning his Snake Axe, Troy calling his Dragon Sword a fraction of a second later.

"Time to die, Rangers!" hissed Ulysses, charging at Troy with his Power Sword raised, the other four Original Rangers following behind him.

Clashing blades with Ulysses, Troy grunted in exertion, "I'm guessing you're not the real Red Ranger!"

"Because that wasn't obvious," muttered Jake as he used his Snake Axe to fend off the Black and Yellow Power Rangers.

"I am Ulysses, and I am the Emperor of the Neo-Armada!" announced the Red Power Ranger as he sent Troy stumbling back.

"At least we know there isn't anyone higher up than him this time," stated Noah, blocking a shot from the Blue Power Ranger's Blade Blaster with his Shark Bowgun.

"But that doesn't really help us right now, does it?" returned Emma, ducking a punch from the Pink Power Ranger and replying with one of her own.

"After you bumbling fools destroyed the Armada, I saw the opportunity to build something great from its ashes," explained Ulysses pompously, "It was easy enough to round up any remaining Commanders and X-Borgs into one army, one I will use to destroy you!"

"Stop monologuing!" exclaimed Troy, slashing Ulysses across the chest, "Why do you morons always love the sound of your own voice?"

"Enough!" roared Ulysses, his chest smoking from Troy's attack, "I was going to go easy of you since this is our first battle, but you've pissed me off! Key Clones, stop holding back!"

Before the Megaforce Rangers could react, the four Original Rangers attacked viciously, the Blue Power Ranger beating Noah around the head with his Power Lance, the Pink Power Ranger releasing a barrage of arrows at Emma, striking her again and again, the Black Power Ranger switching his Power Axe to Cannon Mode and blasting Jake square in the chest and the Yellow Power Ranger slashing Troy repeatedly with her Power Daggers.

Falling back, the Megaforce Rangers looked worse for wear as Troy called out, "It's time to go Ultra Mode!"

"That's not happening," growled Ulysses as he and the Key Clones formed the Power Blaster, firing at the Megaforce Rangers.

Getting sent flying the four Megaforce Ranger hit the ground hard, de-morphing as they rolled to a stop.

"Consider this my first and last warning," gloated Ulysses, powering down as the Key Clones vanished, "There's a war coming you won't win."

"Come back here!" yelled Troy as he struggled to his feet, the other three quickly joining him.

"Until next time," grinned Ulysses, saluting as he and Argus teleported away.

"Damnit!" cursed Troy, collapsing to his knees and punching the ground with all his strength.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Noah, out of breath.

"Trouble," hissing Jake, holding his arms, "A lot of trouble."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"They're all gone," muttered Troy, as he looked at where the Ranger Keys had once been stored.

"We'll get them back," assured Emma as she applied steristrips to a cut on Noah's cheek, "All of them."

"But to that we're gonna need Super Mega Mode," contemplated Jake, looking around the Command Center, Tensou deactivated in the corner and Gosei's tiki head silent, "We need to get the Super Megaforce Keys back first."

"No need," replied Noah, "Tensou never connected them to the Morphing Grid, that's why we had to carry them around instead of summoning them like the other Keys, our Super Mega Mode work independently of the Morphing Grid."

"So the Super Megaforce Keys are in storage with the Legendary Morphers?" queried Emma, Noah nodding in response.

"Super Megaforce is such a dumb name," mumbled Jake.

"We need to strike back," spoke Troy, turning to face the others, "But we have a lot of work before we can do that."

"Getting a new Yellow Ranger," uttered Jake, glancing over to the Yellow Podium.

"Not to mention working out how that Ulysses guy got the MMPR Keys," added Noah, "And getting the teleportation system back online, I don't fancy having to make the trip here on foot again."

"What about Gosei and Tensou?" asked Emma, packing away the first aid kit.

"What help can they be, it's not like they'll have built any new Zords to hand out while in hibernation," sighed Jake, folding his arms, "Let's be honest, that's pretty much all they did."

"Agreed," nodded Noah, not looking up from his tablet.

"But they gave us our Morphers in the first place," responded Emma.

"Yeah, that's all they did," retorted Jake.

"Enough fighting, we've got a lot of work to do," instructed Troy, "Emma and I are gonna go get the Legendary Morphers from storage. Jake, work on finding us a new Yellow Ranger. Noah, figure out how Ulysses got those keys."

"Done," replied Noah, "Looks like he used the same weakness in the system Vrak did."

"Can we fix it?" asked Troy.

"Shouldn't take too long," answered Noah, "I'd nearly finished a patch before the Legendary Battle, a few hours at most to have this problem sorted."

"Good, then let's get on with what we've got to do," spoke Troy, nodding to Emma, the two of them setting off for the Storage Room through one of the side tunnels.

"I'm going to get our new Yellow Ranger," informed Jake, grabbing his Harwood High hoodie and pulling in on.

"Already, you haven't even check the datafiles on the others Gosei and Tensou considered as candidates before we were chosen," responded Noah, watching as Jake set off.

"Don't need to," answered Jake, pausing, "I already know who the new Yellow Ranger is going to be."

"How? Why?" questioned Noah.

"Gia already chose her replacement," replied Jake, "I have to honor her decision."

"Who is it?" yelled Noah as Jake set of running down a side tunnel.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Kendall Morgan!"

Looking up suddenly from her phone, Kendall glanced around the lecture hall, her eyes resting on the professor, who was glaring daggers at her.

"We already have one absentee in Mr. Carver," spoke the professor, "I think you need to be one as well, that should teach you your lesson."

"Sorry, professor-"

"Oh I'm sure you were paying attention and I just couldn't tell the difference," interrupted the professor, "Get out! Now!"

Quickly stuffing her things into her bag, Kendall slung it over her shoulder and made her way for the exit.

"What kind of idiots does this place let in," barked the professor, "Angel Grove University really has gone to the dogs, allowing a girl into an Advanced Robotics Degree!"

Slamming the door, Kendall sighed and set off down the corridor, "I don't know why I put up this."

"Then don't."

Spinning around, Kendall came face-to-face with Jake, who was resting against the wall, munching on an apple.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" asked Kendall, rolling her eyes, "And where is Noah?"

"I'm guessing you have an idea," replied Jake, nodding to Kendall's phone, still on a news report announcing the return of Megaforce Rangers, in her hand.

"Where was Gia?" questioned Kendall, setting off again, Jake following her, tossing his finished apple in the bin.

"Not here," responded Jake, "She decided to stay in Japan, I came back."

"Oh, is she okay?" queried Kendall.

"Yeah, she wanted a new start, away from the spandex," explained Jake, stopping dead, "She wanted you have this."

Kendall frowned as Jake held out a Gosei Morpher for her to take, "No, I can't be a Power Ranger, I'm a scientist, I do science things."

"Can't, or afraid to?" enquired Jake, raising an eyebrow, "Noah does the same degree program as you, you're just as capable, if not more capable than he is. I've seen what you can do."

"Just because I used it one time doesn't mean I can do it full time," denied Kendall, "Is that why you came, to recruit me?"

"No, I came because Gia asked me to," countered Jake, "I came because Gia asked me to, before I left she made sure that I promised you'd be the new Yellow Ranger, she trusts you and I know better than anyone how hard it is to get Gia to trust you."

"I'll think about it," replied Kendall, slowly taking the Gosei Morpher.

"Good, I'm sure you'd make an amazing Power Ranger," smiled Jake as the two of them exited the building and into the courtyard, the two of them nearly getting knocked over by a fleeing woman, "Hey! At least say sorr-"

Paling, Jake watched as a squadron of X-Borgs terrorised the courtyard, destroying anything in their path. Quickly drawing his own Gosei Morpher, Jake charged at the nearest X-Borg, kicking it away from a cowering man who ran away as fast as his legs could take him.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" yelled Jake, slamming his morpher shut and racing at the X-Borgs, "MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

Suddenly vanishing, a shimmer of black energy zipped through the X-Borgs, stopping at the other side, solidifying into the Black Megaforce Ranger. Summoning his Snake Axe, Jake started to make quick work of the X-Borgs, tearing through them with practiced ease.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"This place is such a mess," sighed Emma, shifting yet another spare part for the Zords, searching for the Legendary Morphers, "Bingo!"

Grabbing a large red flight case with the Super Megaforce symbol emblazoned on it, Emma quickly set it down and opened it, revealing the Legendary Morphers and Ranger Keys.

"Wait, where's the Silver Morpher?" wondered Troy, looking at the empty slot where Orion's Morpher should be.

"Maybe Tensou stored it separately, let's have a look for it," replied Emma, shutting the flight case and going to continue shifting the junk when an alarm suddenly sound.

"Guys, you need to get up here right now!" exclaimed Noah's voice from their Gosei Morphers.

"On our way now!" replied Troy, grabbing the flight case and bolting for the Command Center, Emma right behind him.

Racing through the corridors, navigating the twists and turns Troy and Emma put on a burst of speed as they reached the Command Center, skidding to a halt beside Noah.

"Noah, what's wrong?" asked Emma, both her and Troy looking intently at the Blue Ranger.

"Him," stated Noah, pointing behind the other two, in the direction of Gosei's Head.

"Hello," spoke Ulysses, walking towards the Rangers, "I'm glad Red and Pink could join us, though I do wonder where Black is?"

"How the hell did you get in here?" demanded Troy.

"The same way you Rangers did," answered Ulysses with a grin, "It's not like the place has security."

"Get out!" warned Emma, drawing her Gosei Morpher.

"Or what, you'll fail to stop me again," replied Ulysses, "Do you Rangers honestly think you're scary?"

"It's time to morph!" called Troy, the three Megaforce Rangers insta-morphing as they charged at Ulysses.

Ducking a swing from Noah, Ulysses quickly tripped Troy, sending him barreling into Emma, the two of them going sprawling. However, taking a moment to enjoy his victory was all Noah needed to land a solid kick in Ulysses' stomach.

"And to think I thought you were the weak one," grunted Ulysses, holding his stomach.

"Not anymore, I don't have to rely on someone else to fight my battles for me any longer!" spat back Noah, clashing with Ulysses, kicking, punching and blocking furiously, both trying to gain the upper hand.

"Emma, the Legendary Morphers!" shouted Troy, prompting Emma to grab the flight case from near her and yank it open, throwing Troy his Morpher and Key, getting her own as well.

"Noah!" yelled Emma, sending Noah's Morpher and Key flying at him.

"Thanks!" returned Noah as he kicked Ulysses away and caught his Morpher and Key.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!"

Transforming into their Super Megaforce Mode, the three drew their Super Mega Sabers and Blasters, Emma and Noah quickly swapping.

"You've got yours, how about I show you mine?" sneered Ulysses, pulling Orion's Legendary Morpher out of his pocket.

"How?" uttered Emma, glaring at Ulysses.

"The same way I got in here now, I walked in, and took all your Legendary Ranger Keys as well," smirked Ulysses, "I figured you'd need the power boost so I left you your precious Legendary Morphers."

"I promise you that'll be your undoing," hissed Troy.

"Hardly, it took me awhile to get this Morpher working but once I made my own Ranger Key it's worked like a treat," informed Ulysses, drawing a Red Ranger Key, "IT'S MORPHING TIME!

In a blaze of red light, Ulysses transformed into his new Ranger form, the body of the suit was identical to Troy's, both in colour and design. The helmet however was Orion's, the yellow visor glinting under the light.

"Say hello to the Scarlet Corsair Ranger," declared Ulysses, "I honestly can't associate myself with such a stupid name like Super Megaforce!"

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Jake! Watch out!" shouted Kendall, her warning allowing the Black Ranger just enough time to duck under an attack from Argus.

"When'd you get here?" questioned Jake, looking at the robot.

"When I was commanded to kill you," replied Argus, a sudden punch sending Jake flying, "Killing you is the next step on killing the Blue Ranger, I must get my revenge!"

"I really preferred you when you didn't sound like an 80's movie villain," groaned Jake, pulling himself to his feet only to get knocked back down.

Looking down at the Gosei Morpher in her hand, Kendall made her choice, "I have to do this, for Jake."

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" called Kendall as she charged at Argus, "MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

Transforming into the Yellow Megaforce Ranger, Kendall drew the Tiger Claw and used it to slash across Argus' back, the robot collapsing to the ground in a shower of sparks.

"How did you do that?" asked Jake as Kendall pulled him to his feet.

"Weak point, whoever patched him back together obviously didn't know what they were doing," answered Kendall, casting the Tiger Claw aside and bending down, tearing a crushed metal box out of Argus, "They left the motor control unit in a point it could be damaged."

"Nice," smiled Jake, freezing when another squadron of X-Borgs teleported in around them, "Looks like they don't wanna give up!"

"Alright," nodded Kendall, retrieving her Tiger Claw and falling into a fighting stance beside Jake, "Bring it on."

**-Power Ranger Beyond-**


	2. Episode Two - Striking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the lost of their Super Mega Mode, the Mega Rangers regroup at the Command Center, however Ulysses seeks to take advantage of their downtrodden state by using the Super Megaforce Ranger Keys to lead a team of Ranger Clones.

"You won't win, Rangers!" spat Ulysses as he pulled himself back to feet after a blow from Troy had sent him halfway across the Command Center.

"I wouldn't sound so sure if I were you," retorted Troy, going on the offence, hacking and slashing while Ulysses did his best to defend himself.

"I course I should," smiled Ulysses, "It's about time my backup plan kicked in."

Noah frowned, "What do you me-"

Before he could finish, Noah found himself on the ground, writhing in pain next to Troy and Emma. Walking over, Ulysses grabbed their Keys as the three of them powered down, taking the Green and Yellow Keys from the flightcase as well.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," gloated Ulysses, turning to walk away, "Did you really think I'd be so generous as to let you keep these Keys?."

"Get back here!" roared Troy as he struggled to his feet.

"Troy, no!" cautioned Emma.

"You'll never win!" added Troy, the same Red energy surrounding him as it had when he'd fought RoboKnight.

Running at Ulysses, Troy punched him in the chest before he could even react, sending him tumbling to the ground, his suit vanishing.

"Now you've pissed me off!" hissed Ulysses as he stood up, pulling off his leather jacket and tossing it aside.

"Come and get me!" goaded Troy, assuming a fighting stance.

Charging at Troy, Ulysses soon found a fist striking him across the jaw, pain blossoming from it.

"You hurt me!" exclaimed Ulysses, wiping blood away from the corner of his mouth, "I'll kill you for that!"

"You!" yelled a voice, making Ulysses turn in time to see the Black and Yellow Rangers racing towards him, Mega Blasters drawn.

"It seems I must bid you farewell," sneered Ulysses, teleporting away.

"He got away!" groaned Jake as he came to a halt, the Yellow Ranger beside him, "What happened?"

"Ulysses got in, that's how he stole the Keys, as well as Orion's Key and Morpher," answered Noah, "He must have put some sort of virus in our Legendary Morphers at the same time, it crippled us and he got the last five Keys."

"Great, now all we've got is these," grumbled Jake, holding up his Gosei Morpher.

"Not exactly," spoke Troy, holding up Ulysses' Corsair Scarlet Key, "I managed to snag this off him."

"Brilliant," grinned Noah, taking the Key from Troy and examining it, "Once I fix the Legendary Morphers, this could come in very handy."

"So for now we're back down to plain old Megaforce, what about the Legendary Megazord?" queried Jake.

"It's pretty badly damaged from the Legendary Battle, it'll be a while before its functional again," replied Noah, "Not to mention we don't have the Gosei Ground Megazord anymore."

"Are we all just going to ignore the fact we have a Yellow Ranger?" asked Emma, sighing.

"Oh yeah, meet Kendall," announced Jake as the Yellow Ranger powered down.

"Kendall?" blurted Noah.

"Hey, Noah," nodded Kendall, straightening her jacket.

"You don't seem very surprised," remarked Noah curiously, "That means you already knew I was the Blue Ranger."

"I know who all of you are," answered Kendall, "I met Jake and Gia in Amber Beach back in July last year, they told me all about you guys."

"She filled in for Gia as Yellow Ranger when it turned out there was a crazy demon cult there and their even crazier leader kidnapped Gia," added Jake, "Gia asked me to make sure Kendall was her replacement."

"Good, I was half afraid that Jake would pick a guy, like Jordan, to be replacement for Gia and then I'd be surrounded completely by idiots," smiled Emma.

"Well then, welcome to the team, Kendall," spoke Troy, holding out his hand.

"Thanks," responded Kendall, shaking his hand.

"That would have been awkward if she'd done a RoboKnight on him," whispered Jake, making Emma and Noah smile slightly.

"I'm afraid there's no time for a celebration, we have a situation," explained Troy, "We've not got the Super Mega Zords, we've not got Super Mega Mode and RoboKnight is completely AWOL."

"Is this where you do the rousing 'but we're still a team' speech?" queried Jake, raising his eyebrow, glancing over to where Noah and Kendall were studying something on his tablet, "Cause I think we've lost them."

"We think we've worked out how Ulysses got in," said Noah, answering the unspoken question, "The security measures were deactivated by an external source three days ago, anything that comes within 100 feet without a Morpher should be turned to ash, but reactivating the security won't help, considering Ulysses has Orion's Morpher."

"Ash? Even humans?" muttered Emma, "That's horrible."

"What about if you changed it to recognise a person's bio-signal and just keep teleporting anyone with an unauthorised bio-signal back a mile or so?" suggested Kendall.

"That could work, in fact it's brilliant," grinned Noah, "It shouldn't take too long to code a program to do that, a couple of hours tops."

"What did Ulysses' virus do to our Legendary Morphers?" asked Emma.

"Oh, I know exactly what it did," grimaced Noah, "Ulysses severed the link between our Gosei Morphers and our Legendary Morphers. Super Mega Mode channels an immense amount of energy from the Morphing Grid."

"So the reason you had to morph into your Megaforce Modes before Super Mega Mode is that the backlash from the raw morphing energy would be crippling, which is what happened to the three of you, right?" continued Kendall, Noah nodding in agreement.

"So even if we get our Ranger Keys back we won't be able to use them?" questioned Jake.

"Yes, but I think our best plan of action would not be to repair the link between the two modes," spoke Noah, "But to separate them completely, make the Legendary Morpher independant like Orion's, so there's no link to severe in the future, but to do that would take a lot longer."

"I could help," offered Kendall.

"A month then, maybe two?" estimated Noah, "That's my best guess."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, making Noah rushed over to his podium, quickly scanning it.

"What is it?" asked Troy.

"Well, it's us," replied Noah, "Our Super Modes at least."

"Ulysses must have used the same thing as he did when he summoned the Original Rangers," theorised Jake.

"We're not gonna get there in time," stated Emma.

"Yes we are," grinned Noah, "I managed to get the teleportation system online before Ulysses turned up."

"Nice one, let's go!" exclaimed Troy.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

Diving behind the counter, Jordan McKenzie looked around at Ernie and his fearful patrons, all of them crowded behind the cover of the counter, all other customers having fled as soon as chaos had broke out.

Peeking above the counter, Jordan watched as the Super Megaforce Rangers continued to hack and slash at anything within range, turning chairs and tables to scrap.

"Ernie, take them out the back way, it should be safe," ordered Jordan.

"What about you?" questioned Ernie.

"I'll distract the psycho Rangers while you get everyone outta here," explained Jordan.

"Take this," offered Ernie, unlocking a safe under the counter and holding a pistol out for Jordan to take.

"Thanks," nodded Jordan, taking the pistol.

"You know how to use that?" asked Ernie.

"Yeah, my mom used to be in the Marines," responded Jordan, feeling the weight of the weapon, "She's big on me and my sister being able to defend ourselves, especially after my run-in with that alien three years ago."

"Good luck," spoke Ernie.

"You too," grimaced Jordan, diving out from behind the counter, taking cover behind a booth.

Standing up, Jordan shot twice at the Silver Ranger, watching as his visor smashed, revealing an empty helmet inside.

"They're fakes!" grinned Jordan as he ducked, the other Rangers releasing a hail of laser blasts from their Super Mega Blasters, tearing the fabric of the booth to shreds.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jordan watched as Ernie disappeared into the back, bringing up the rear, leaving Jordan alone with the Fake Rangers.

"Hey, fakes!" yelled Jordan, charging at the Rangers, firing of a shot at the Green Ranger.

Reaching his enemies, Jordan ducked a punch from the Yellow Ranger, blocked a kick from the Blue Ranger but was sent flying back an attack from the Red Ranger. Landing on the ground hard, Jordan watched as Red closed in on him, laughing maniacally.

"Did you think you could win, human?" mocked Ulysses as he removed his helmet and tossed it aside, "I've already defeated those pathetic Mega Rangers twice today, with my Copy Rangers I'll be unstoppable!"

"Third time's a charm!" yelled Troy as he and the others came to a halt in the entrance, Mega Blasters raised, "Fire!"

Firing at Ulysses and the other fakes, the Rangers quickly morphed into their Megaforce Modes.

"MEGAFORCE RED!"

"MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"How cute," sneered Ulysses, putting his helmet back on, "It disgusts me!"

"Well guess what, you disgust us!" shouted Jake, "I reckon that makes us even!"

Charging at Ulysses, Jake attacked him with his Snake Axe, forcing him to stumble, Emma and Kendall running in to help him.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," spoke Troy, tapping his helmet as Noah helped Jordan up.

Jordan laughed, "I've known for three years, ever since you called the Black Ranger by Jake in front of me, you're not as sneaky as you think."

"I've should have known," smiled Troy, "You need get out of here."

"No, I'm not running away this time, I know how to handle myself now," responded Jordan, "I can help."

Troy sighed and held out his Mega Blaster, "Use this."

"Thanks," nodded Jordan, three turning their focus on the fight, "I'll take the Silver Ranger, he seems weaker than the others."

"The Silver Key is bonded to Orion, Ulysses can't access it's full power," explained Noah.

"That's something at least," muttered Troy, "Let's get in there!"

Joining the fight, Troy and Noah quickly backed up Jake, Kendall and Emma while Jordan managed to force CopySilver away from the others.

"Let's take this outside!" hissed Ulysses, blasting a hole in the wall of the building, he and the Copy Rangers leaping out of it and onto the street outside.

"Great, what do we do now?" questioned Emma.

"Go after them!" exclaimed Jordan, blasting CopySilver in the chest, "I'll be fine!"

"Catch!" called Jake, throwing his Mega Blaster to Jordan.

"Thanks, now go!" urged Jordan.

"Let's go!" hollered Kendall, the five Megaforce Rangers leaping after Ulysses and the fakes.

"Wait, that's wasn't Gia!" realised Jordan, his split-second of confusion giving CopySilver the opening to knock the borrowed Mega Blasters out of his hands.

Ducking a swing of CopySilver's Spear, Jordan went to grab the Mega Blasters, only for a silver boot to kick them out of the hole in the wall.

"Damnit, I guess I'll just have to take this!" yelled Jordan, charging at CopySilver, quickly wrestling his Spear from his grip, "Hah-ha!"

Pointing the sharp end at CopySilver, Jordan rammed it into the fake's chest with all his strength. Falling to the ground, CopySilver desperately tried to pull the spear out of him.

"This can't be good," stated Jordan as CopySilver began to glow, "I'm out."

Sprinting for the exit, Jordan dived to ground as CopySilver exploded in large fireball, consuming the Brainfreeze in flames.

"Now I feel like John McClane," grunted Jordan, standing up as the ceiling of the Brainfreeze collapsed inwards.

"You okay, kid?" asked a police officer as he arrived from behind Jordan, "Where are the Rangers? We were on standby outside and saw the explosion, took it as our cue to move in."

"They took out a fake Silver Ranger and left to follow the other fakes," explained Jordan, leaving out his involvement.

"Fake Rangers?" questioned the officer as a team of firefighters raced in, beginning to dowse the flames and stop them spreading to the rest of the mall.

"Yeah," spoke Jordan, "They're masquerading as the Super Megaforce Rangers, the Megaforce Rangers are the real ones."

"Nice one kid, thanks," replied the officer, walking away as he spoke into his radio.

Seeing something glinting on the ground, Jordan walked forwards and bend down, picking up the Silver Ranger Key.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"I thought we'd never catch up," sighed Jake as the Mega Rangers came to halt, Ulysses and the fakes stood waiting for them, "On second thought, not so good."

"This may be a trap, but we'll still beat them!" called out Troy, raising his Dragon Sword.

"FURY OF THE DRAGON, MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"PRIDE OF THE TIGER, MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK, MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER!"

Lining up, the five Mega Rangers fell into fighting stances, ready to face the fakes. Laughing, Ulysses gave a subtle nod, the other fakes understanding his signal and swapping weapons.

"Don't forget, these fakes have limited consciousness, they remember all the times we used those powers, they know our fighting style," warned Noah.

"So eager to die, Rangers!" spat Ulysses, pointing his Super Mega Blaster at Troy, "Attack!"

While Ulysses, CopyBlue and CopyYellow charged at the Mega Rangers, CopyGreen and CopyPink held back, releasing a hail of fire from their Super Mega Blasters.

Stepping forward, Jake and Emma quickly used their own weapons to block the attack with ease. Clashing with Ulysses, CopyBlue and CopyYellow, the other three Mega Rangers fought their counterpart, neither gaining the upper hand.

As the fights between Kendall and CopyYellow and between Troy and Ulysses drifted away, Noah continued to hold his own. Pointing his Bowgun upwards, Noah fired off a single energy bolt, high above CopyBlue.

"Shark's Bite!" called Noah as the energy bolt split into a hail of energy blasts, CopyBlue batting them away with his Super Mega Sabers.

"Not bad," spoke CopyBlue in Noah's voice.

Nearby, Jake knocked the Super Mega Blasters from the hands of CopyGreen and swung his Axe at him. Grabbing hold of the Snake Axe, CopyGreen was spun around as Jake ran across the side of a concrete pillar.

Dropping down, Jake wrestled with CopyGreen for the Snake Axe, the former suddenly letting go, allowing his opponent to take the full weight of the weapon. Grinning as CopyGreen struggled to lift the Snake Axe, Jake punched him twice in the stomach and one across the helmet, sending him sprawling.

"Man got real lazy because of the extra power from Super Mega Mode," grunted Jake, using his feet to deflect a hail of laser fire from CopyGreen, who managed to retrieve his blasters.

Blasting each other in the chest, both Emma and CopyPink were thrown back, landing hard on the ground. Rolling and springing back to their feet, the two ran at each other. Emma went to kick her clone, only to find it blocked by her boot

"Well, this is annoying," muttered Emma as she tried again twice more, resulting the same outcome as before.

Changing tactics, CopyPink delivered a spinning kick to Emma's head, only for the Pink Mega Ranger to duck and send back one of her own, missing as well. Riled up, the two delivered kicked directly to the other's stomach, sending them to the ground again.

Nearby, Kendall continued to fight CopyYellow, the fact her opponent was unable to predict her attacks making up for Kendall's lack of experience. Twisting her torso, the Yellow Mega Ranger managed to avoid CopyYellow's dual saber attack. Swinging her Tiger Claw at her enemy, Kendall found weapon blocked, forcing her to go the defensive as CopyYellow used her sabers to slash at her repeatedly.

"Here goes nothing," grunted Kendall as she charged at CopyYellow, tackling her around the waist.

"Not so fast," spoke CopyYellow in Gia's voice, swinging Kendall around and throwing her on her back.

Using her Tiger Claw to stop CopyYellow's sabers, Kendall quickly kicked her opponent in her stomach, giving her the breathing room to get back to her feet.

"Guys, we have to keep going!" called Troy as he charged at Ulysses, blocking the barrage of shots his opponent was sending at him with his Dragon Sword.

Their swords clashing, Troy and Ulysses slashed at each other, neither landing a solid shot. Using his blaster, Ulysses forced Troy to dodge, allowing him to slash Troy across the chest while he was distracted. Savouring his moment of victory, Ulysses was shocked as Troy shrugged off the attack and slashed him across the chest.

"You're going to pay for that!" hissed Ulysses as the Copy Rangers regrouped around him.

"Somehow I don't think we will," replied Jake as he helped Troy to his feet, the other three Mega Rangers joining them.

"Guys, let's use the Megaforce Blaster," instructed Troy, the others nodding and forming the weapon.

"Final Strike!" spat Ulysses as he loaded up his Super Mega Saber and Blaster with the MMPR and Super Megaforce Red Keys respectively, the CopyRangers following his actions with their own Keys.

Swinging their Sabers and firing their Blasters, the two attacks merged into one, flying towards the Mega Rangers. Firing the Megaforce Blaster, the Mega Rangers watched as the attacks met, exploding outwards, sending all ten Rangers flying.

"We have to finish this!" exclaimed Emma as she and the other Mega Rangers clambered to their feet.

"Let's go Ultra!" commanded Troy, summoning his Ultra Sword and Zord, the others copying him.

"STORM POWER! ULTRA MEGAFORCE RED!"

"WIND POWER! ULTRA MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"ROCK POWER! ULTRA MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"SPARK POWER! ULTRA MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"WAVE POWER! ULTRA MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

Transforming into Ultra Mode, the Mega Rangers charged at Ulysses and the CopyRangers, each engaging their counterpart, rapidly gaining the upper hand.

"Ultra Wind Finish!" continued Emma, spinning the end of her Ultra Sword around to form a tornado, sucking up CopyPink, CopyBlue and CopyYellow.

"Ultra Wave Finish!" announced Noah as he and Kendall lined up beside Emma, the Blue Ranger summoning a wave of water and adding it to the tornado.

"Ultra Spark Finish!" called Kendall, summoning a bolt of lightning, which struck the water tornado, electrocuting the three CopyRangers.

"Nice one," grinned Emma as the three Rangers Keys dropped to the ground, Noah walking over and picking them up.

"Face it, it's over!" shouted Troy as he and Jake charged up their Ultra Swords, releasing two waves of energy at Ulysses and CopyGreen.

Blasted back, Ulysses demorphed as he hit the ground and rolled, the Green Super Megaforce Key landing next to him.

"You're wrong, this isn't over! Not by a long shot!" yelled Ulysses, grabbing the Green Key and teleporting away.

Troy powered down, "Mega Rangers, that's a-"

"Troy, just don't," spoke Emma, setting off with the other three, "No-one likes that."

"What? Why didn't you guys say?" questioned Troy, as he ran to catch up with his friends.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Master, are you okay?" questioned Argus as Ulysses teleported in, dropping to his knees.

"Bring the Dual Blaster I stole from those Rangers!" ordered Ulysses.

"Master, you are injured," cautioned Argus.

"Need I be required to mention your pathetic performance earlier and that I had to repair you?" snapped Ulysses, standing up, "Get it now!"

"Very well, Master," replied Argus, moving over to a workstation, retrieving the weapon and returning to Ulysses.

"Moron!" spat Ulysses, taking the weapon and loading the Red and Green Ranger Keys into it, "If my modifications worked then this shall allow me to replicate the fusion power used by the Silver Ranger!"

Turning the keys, Ulysses raised the weapon and fired, releasing two orbs of red and green energy, which enveloped Ulysses completely.

"So much power!" laughed Ulysses as the light faded, revealing his new suit, a hybrid of the Red and Green Super Megaforce Rangers, the former making up the right hand side and the latter making up the left hand side, the emblem on the helmet changed from silver to gold.

"I am the Fusion Ranger!"

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

Looking at the dark water, Jordan slipped his phone out of his pocket, checking the text he'd gotten a few hours before, not long after he defeated CopySilver. Hearing footsteps, Jordan turned to see Jake walking down the pier, dressed in his usual jacket.

"Sorry we asked you come here so late but we've kinda had a busy day," smiled Jake, stopping beside Jordan.

"It's fine, here it is," replied Jordan, holding out the Silver Ranger Key.

"Thanks, but that's not the only reason I'm here," informed Jake, taking the key and grabbing hold of Jordan's shoulder, "You might want to close your eyes.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

Opening his eyes, Jordan looked around in wonder at what he could only presume was the Rangers' base of operations, empty apart from Jake and himself.

"Welcome to the Command Center," announced Jake, letting go of Jordan, "I wonder where the others got too?"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jordan, examining Gosei's tiki head, "What's this?"

"I am Gosei," spoke the head, making Jordan jump.

"Really?" groaned Jake, "You choose now to show up?"

"Gotcha!" grinned Emma as she leapt out of a tunnel, Noah and Kendall behind her.

"It's hollow," informed Kendall as the head swung open to allow Troy to jump out, "Gosei wasn't taking a 'form', he was inside it."

"Weird," muttered Jake, "I'm happy to never question that."

"Agreed," added Troy, shutting the head.

"This place is awesome," grinned Jordan.

"There's a reason we brought you here," explained Troy, "Now Gosei's gone and Tensou's deactivated, we need someone here, mission control as it were, we'd like that to be you."

"I'd be honoured," nodded Jordan.

"Good, then you need the crash course," continued Troy, "This is Kendall, she's the new Yellow Ranger, Gia's retired. New big bad is Ulysses, he's the fake in my suit, he stole all the Rangers Keys and put a virus in our Legendary Morphers, making them unusable."

"You guys have had a busy day," commented Jordan.

"We really have, but we at least managed to get back some of our keys, even if we can't use them," responded Noah, holding up the Blue, Yellow and Pink Ranger Keys.

"Now you're filled in, we've got some work to do," stated Troy, "How's progress with the security system?"

"Fully operational, I've added Jordan's bio-signal to the accept list," answered Noah.

"Jake, Emma, how did it go cleaning up the storage room?" asked Troy.

"Good, we organised things pretty well, but we found a few interesting things," informed Emma, producing the Super Mega Blaster with two barrels, handing it to Noah.

"Did you find the other one?" queried Noah, examining it.

"Other one, that was the only one there," responded Jake.

"I built a second attempt at this, I never got to test that one before the final battle, but this is definitely the original," explained Noah, "Ulysses must have taken it as well."

"That moron's taken far too much from us," growled Jake.

"I know, and we're gonna stop him," spoke Troy, pulling off his wrecked jacket and walking over to where Ulysses had carelessly discarded his red leather jacket, picking it up.

"Troy, what are you doing?" questioned Emma as the Red Ranger began to rifle through the pockets of the jacket.

"I think this might help," smiled Troy as pulled a small USB from one the pockets and tossed it to Noah, who quickly plugged it in.

"It's the virus he put in our Legendary Morphers," muttered Noah, scrolling down, "This could cut the time needed to repair and upgrade our morphers in half!"

"Glad to be of service," grinned Troy, pulling Ulysses' jacket, "Do you reckon it'll annoy him if I keep this?"

"Yep," replied Emma.

"Good," agreed Troy, "But Ulysses was right on one thing."

"Really?" enquired Kendall, raising an eyebrow.

"The name Super Megaforce really does suck," explained Troy, "We've been lied to, deceived by our mentor, barely trained and got by on new Zords, so I say its time for us to take a new name."

"We don't even have our Super Megaforce powers anymore," pointed out Jake, "Just saying."

"That's not important, consider it our way of saying, a promise even, we're going to get our powers back and be even stronger than before," responded Troy, "How about, Power Rangers Corsair Thunder?"

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**


	3. Episode Three - Black and Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Troy, Noah and Emma are captured by Ulysses and Chiller, Jake calls in a favour off his ex-girlfriend and former Power Ranger, Gia Moran, to train Kendall and help them save their friends. Meanwhile Jake and Kendall bond when the former returns to his childhood home to collect his belongings.

Stifling a yawn, Kendall teleported into the Command Center and made her way over to the yellow terminal. It had been three weeks since Ulysses had made himself known, Kendall had been forced to grovel to her professor to get back on her course, the lectures and work for which was taking up most of her and Noah's time.

However, today she had chosen to come in early since she'd managed to clear a free day, so long as no monsters attacked. So far they'd had three monsters to fight, as well as a mix of Loogies and X-Borgs, Jake had even sworn he'd seen a Quantron one time.

"Good morning," yawned Jake as he walked up beside Kendall.

"What the-" gasped Kendall, jumping in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"You don't know? I'm crashing here until I can get a place of my own," replied Jake, pulling on a blue t-shirt, "Which could take a while, if I'm honest."

"What's with the blue?" questioned Kendall, turning her focus back to the terminal.

"Laundry day, Noah lent it me, I didn't really think it through when I left home," answered Jake, stretching, "A suitcase of clothes doesn't really last you a year."

"Why not go home and get some more?" asked Kendall, "Or move back in there?"

"Let's just say that I didn't leave on the best of terms, not that things were great before that," responded Jake, "I'm not really the kind of son my dad expected."

"How so?" queried Kendall, curiosity piqued.

"I told him I wanted to become a teacher of english literature, not a soccer player like he told me to be," explained Jake, "Amongst other things."

"Why don't I back you up?" offered Kendall, "You know, to pick up your things?"

"I dunno, things are pretty bad," uttered Jake, looking uncertain.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," assured Kendall, looking up at Jake.

"Fine, let's do this," stated Jake.

**-Power Ranger Beyond-**

_**Nine Months Earlier** _

"Amber Beach is pretty nice, don't you think?" spoke Gia as she exited the bathroom, pulling on her usual leather jacket and tying up her hair.

"Not as nice as you," replied Jake, grinning as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"You flirt," smiled Gia, kissing Jake on the cheek, "I do sometimes wonder why never saw how amazing you were to start with."

"Whereas I saw how amazing you were from the moment I first met you," responded Jake.

"Jake, do you hear that?" questioned Gia, suddenly going serious.

"Hear wha-" started Jake, stopping when he realised what he was hearing, screaming, and not the fun kind.

Racing to the window, the two looked out as white monster stomped into view, unleashing waves of ice everywhere, people screaming and running away.

"We need to morph," spoke Gia, pulling her Gosei Morpher out of her jacket, Jake grabbing his from the bedside cabinet.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

Opening the window, Jake and Gia leapt down from the their hotel room on the fifth floor, landing in the courtyard outside. Drawing their blasters, Gia charged at the monster while Jake ran over to a girl paralysed with fear.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Jake as he knelt down next to the girl, "What's your name?"

"K-Kendall," answered the girl, visibly shaking, "How could he be?"

"Pardon?" questioned Jake, "Nevermind, you need to get outta here."

Kendall acted as if she couldn't hear him, rocking back and forth. Looking up, Jake quickly jumped in the way of an ice wave, protecting Kendall from it, his suit stopping the ice from freezing him.

"Okay, that hurt," grunted Jake as he collapsed to the ground, demorphing as he did.

"You'll do," hissed the monster, grabbing Gia by the throat, squeezing until she powered down, her morpher falling from her grip.

"No!" yelled Jake, unable to do anything as the monster vanished, taking Gia with him.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

_**Present Day** _

Kendall came to a halt, "This is your place? I expected it to be-"

"Bigger? Nicer?" interrupted Jake, "Trust me, I always wanted it to be both of those when I was younger."

Walking up the path, past the unkempt lawn, Jake came to a stop at the door, feeling his pockets.

"What's wrong?" asked Kendall.

"Key, I know I have it somewhere," answered Jake, "Forget it."

Knocking on the door, Jake and Kendall waited as they heard a muffled series of yells, a bang and set of footsteps.

"Jake!" cried a girl as she opened the door, quickly enveloping the Black Ranger in a tight hug, "You're back!"

"Hey, Ami," smiled Jake, lifting her of the ground, "How's my baby sister?"

"I'm only a year younger," countered Ami, "And I'm doing okay."

"Dad?" queried Jake.

"Still unemployed, still drunk," informed Ami, frowning, "Who's this? Where's Gia?"

"This is Kendall, and Gia is in Japan, we broke up," replied Jake as Ami dragged him inside.

"Amelia!" yelled a voice from another room, "Who is it?"

"Dad, it's Jake!" exclaimed Ami.

"Him!" roared Jake's father, followed by a smash and a set of heavy footsteps.

"Here we go," muttered Jake as his father appeared from the living room.

"I thought I told you never to darken my door again, freak!" spat Jake's father.

"I'm only here to pick up my things and then I'm gone," retorted Jake.

"Good luck with that," laughed Jake's father, retreating into the living room.

"What did he do?" questioned Jake, turning to Ami.

"He and Ben trashed your room the night after you left," explained Ami, "It's pretty bad."

"Ben?" queried Kendall.

"Older brother," informed Jake, "Let's go have a look."

Making his way up the stairs, followed by Kendall and Ami, Jake quickly make his way to his old bedroom, freezing at the sight at the destruction that been wrecked.

"This is bad," uttered Jake, lifting his battered wardrobe off the floor and back into position, opening it up to reveal his wrinkled, but undamaged clothes, "Thank goodness."

"I managed to rescue some stuff," spoke Ami as left the room and returned with a cardboard box, resting it on the overturned bed.

"Thanks," replied Jake, opening the box to reveal an array of souvenirs and picture frames.

Reaching in, Jake pulled out a picture of a much younger him and Ami smiling as they were hugged by a woman Kendall could only assume was Jake's mom.

"This was only a week before she found out about her cancer," explained Jake, wiping away tears, "Inoperable pancreatic cancer."

Unsure what to do, Kendall slowly reached out and put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Thanks," spoke Jake, standing up, "But I shouldn't have come back here, too many bad memories."

Pushing past Ami, Jake made a break for the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Jake must really trust you to bring you here," stated Ami, "He hates people knowing about his home life."

"Why?" questioned Kendall, "Why do your dad and brother treat him so badly?"

"I bet Jake told you about the soccer versus teaching thing, I mean that's part of the reason, but there's more," replied Ami, "He's bi, he doesn't really like to tell people too much, I never seen dad as angry as the night Jake came out to him."

"Really?" uttered Kendall, "I could never really imagine him with anyone other than Gia, when I met him the way he looked at her, love is what it was."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

_**Nine Months Earlier** _

"So let me get this straight," spoke Jake as he paced the hotel room, Kendall sat on a chair, "You got accepted to Angel Grove University, your boyfriend tells you can't go, but you say you are going, he then turns into an ice monster and tries to kill you, sounds like regular Saturday."

"Yeah," muttered Kendall, some of her composure returned, "That's about it."

"Where could he have taken Gia?" asked Jake, "Any usual haunts?"

"He loves the caves, Sampson Caves," informed Kendall, "If he went anywhere, it's there."

"Thanks," nodded Jake, grabbing his jacket and Morpher, taking Gia's as well, "Just stay here until I get back."

"No, I'm coming with you," responded Kendall, standing up, "This is my mess, I need to clean this up."

"I can't endanger you like this," denied Jake.

"I don't care what you want, I'm going whether or not you say I can!" retorted Kendall.

"If I can't stop, I can at least make sure you've some way of defending yourself," sighed Jake, holding out Gia's Morpher.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

_**Present Day** _

"This is a pretty sweet gig, you know," spoke Jordan, running a scan from the green terminal, looking over at Noah, "In the middle of the Ranger business but without actually being a Power Ranger, I'm suitable cured of that want after Dragonflay."

"I used to think I wasn't cut out for being a Power Ranger when I started," replied Noah, continuing to fiddle with the dual-barreled Corsair Blaster, "Things can change."

"Noah, the scan I've just run has recorded fifteen degree drop in temperature," informed Jordan.

"That sounds like some kind of ice monster, where it is?" asked Noah.

"I can't pinpoint the exact location, just somewhere in downtown Harwood," answered Jordan.

"Okay, I'll grab Troy and Emma, and start a ground search for the monster, you focus on getting through to Jake and Kendall," instructed Noah, making sure he had his morpher before teleporting away.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Ami said you be here," stated Kendall as she came to a halt next to Jake, "Despite the whole burned down thing."

"Mom used to take Ami and I to Brainfreeze after school," explained Jake, "She and my dad got divorced when I was six, she got custody of Ami and I while my dad got Ben, although after Mom passed away we all ended up with Dad."

"Ami told me about your other reason for the friction between you and your dad," replied Kendall, "I shouldn't have pushed you into going home."

"No, I had to face it sometime," responded Jake, shaking his head as he looked at the ruins of the Brainfreeze.

"What do you reckon will happen to this place now?" queried Kendall.

"I spoke to Ernie last week, says he's claiming the insurance money and setting up shop in Angel Grove instead," informed Jake.

"We can go there after it opens if you want," offered Kendall.

"I think I'd like that," smiled Jake.

Turning to look at the Brainfreeze the two stood in a comfortable silence.

"Jake, do you feel cold all of a sudden?" asked Kendall, shivering slightly.

"Now you mention it, there's a definite chill in the air," answered Jake, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You should have," growled a white monster as he appeared from the shadows, any civilians screaming and running for their lives, however the monster wasn't interested in them, just Kendall and Jake.

"Impossible, you're dead," gasped Kendall.

"That's what you thought," gloated the monster, "It's time I finished what I started."

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" called Kendall, pulling out her morpher, "Stay back Jake, I'll clean up my mess this time."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

_**Nine Months Earlier** _

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Jake as he and Kendall entered the cave.

"Definitely," spoke a male voice.

"He's here, Austin's here," uttered Kendall, clutching her borrowed morpher tightly.

A suddenly flash of white came from a side-tunnel, the monster stomping out of it.

"My name isn't Austin anymore, it's Chiller," spat the monster.

"Were all the better names taken?" taunted Jake, raising his morpher.

"You'll pay for that comment," hissed Chiller, charging at Jake and Kendall.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

Transforming into Megaforce Black Yellow, Jake and Kendall met Chiller head on, using the Snake Axe and Tiger Claw to slash him across the chest.

"Where's Gia?" demanded Jake.

"Blondie?" laughed Chiller, "Look up!"

Glancing up, Jake and Kendall were shocked to see Gia frozen in place to the roof the cave, her skin very pale.

"You work on getting her down," instructed Jake, "I'll take out Chiller, but I'll need the Tiger Claw."

"Sure," replied Kendall, handing Jake her weapon.

Dropping the Snake Axe and Tiger Claw, Jake drew a card from his belt and inserted it into his morpher, "Shark Bowgun."

Summoning Noah's weapon, Jake mentally thanked his best friend for making him the spare card before he left Harwood, quickly using the Bowgun to fend of an attack from Chiller.

Using her Mega Blaster, Kendall fired at the ice holding Gia in place, jumping up to catch her as she fell. Landing on the cave floor, Gia slowly began to stir.

"This not how I imagined today going," muttered Gia as Kendall carried her out if the cave, setting her down.

"LandSea Blaster!" called Jake, assembling the three weapons and inserting the cards, "Dynamic Victory Charge!"

Firing the shot, Jake watched as Chiller exploded, rocks beginning to fall from damaged cave ceiling. Not stopping to give Chiller a second glance, Jake raced out of the cave, which collapsed behind him.

"Monster Extinct," stated Jake, "Nope, that's just as bad as mega win."

Powering down, Jake made his way over to Gia and Kendall, missing the sight of a small crystal shooting out of the destroyed cave, flying away in flash of red.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

Screaming, civilians scattered as Kendall and Chiller smashed through the glass windows of the mall and into the courtyard outside.

"You can't hurt me anymore, Austin!" growled Kendall, jumping at Chiller, who dodged to one side, letting the Yellow Ranger crash into the outdoor furniture.

"I'm not Austin anymore!" grunted Chiller, sending a gust of freezing air at Kendall, who quickly dove out of the way, the fountain behind her freezing solid.

"Kendall, you can't take him on alone!" yelled Jake as he leapt out of the missing window, landing next to Kendall.

"Stay back!" warned Kendall, charging at Chiller.

"Screw this!" exclaimed Jake drawing his morpher, "IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

Racing over to join Kendall, Jake was stopped when a squadron of Loogies appeared, blocking his path.

"Jake!" called Troy as he, Emma and Noah arrived already morphed, joining Jake in fighting the Loogies.

"Nice of you to join us!" replied Jake, drawing his Mega Blaster.

"Got here as fast as we could," explained Emma, teaming up with Noah to take out a trio of Loogies.

"Come get me, Yellow Ranger!" shouted Chiller, leaping up onto the top of the mall, Kendall following him.

"He's drawing Kendall away, it's a trap!" realised Jake, trying to fight his way through the Loogies.

"We'll deal these pests, take this," spoke Noah, handing Jake the Dual Corsair Blaster and the Corsair Blue and Pink Keys, "This should help, but it only has enough juice for one shot, make it count."

"Got it!" nodded Jake as Troy and Emma worked together to clear a path through the Loogies, Jake racing down it before it could be filled in and jumped up onto the mall roof.

"Rockcrush!" called Kendall, slamming her morpher shut, summoning a large rock and sending it at Chiller.

"I'll take that!" hissed Chiller, reflecting the rock back, hitting Kendall and sending her sprawling, her suit vanishing as she fell unconscious.

"Let's do this!" growled Jake, inserting the two keys into the Dual Corsair Blaster, "Final Strike!"

Pulling the trigger, Jake was sent onto his back as the Blaster released two shots, one blue and one pink, which impacted with Chiller sending him flying.

As the smoke cleared, Jake climbed to his feet to see an outline of a human stoop to pick up a small device, before retreating of the side of the mall.

"Damnit!" grunted Jake, before making his way over to Kendall, scooping her up and jumping back down into the courtyard, only to find it empty except for three Gosei Morphers on the ground, "What?"

"Well done, Jake!" exclaimed Ulysses as he stepped out from behind a pillar, morphed as the Fusion Ranger, "Like the new threads?"

"Where are my friends?" demanded Jake.

"Gone, they're my prisoners now," answered Ulysses, making Jake bristle silently, "You have six hours to hand over all your tech, that means all your Morphers and, most importantly, I want the Rangers Keys you stole from me."

"How do I know you won't kill us anyway?" questioned Jake angrily.

"That's the best part, you don't!" replied Ulysses smugly, "Ciao!"

Watching as Ulysses teleported away, Jake let his head sag, his friends had got captured because he'd run off after Kendall.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Bag slung over her shoulder Gia Moran made her way back home, gone was her trusty leather jacket, instead she was dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans and a sleeveless yellow hoodie. However most notably was her hair, cut into a short bob, barely reaching her shoulders.

Reaching the top of her stairs, Gia rounded the corner only to come to a halt at the sight of Jake leant against the door to her apartment.

"You really didn't make it easy to find you," stated Jake, looking at Gia, "Nice haircut."

"Why are you here?" questioned Gia as she pushed Jake aside, unlocking and opening her apartment door.

"I need your help," replied Jake, looking down, "It's bad."

"How bad?" queried Gia, entering her apartment, Jake following after her.

"The new big bad has Troy, Noah and Emma, he wants our tech in return for them," answered Jake.

"What do you from me?" asked Gia, "I'm not a ranger anymore."

"I want you to train Kendall, teach how to use her powers, today she rushed headlong into a battle with Chiller, who's back from the dead, and nearly got herself killed," explained Jake.

"Why not you?" suggested Gia.

"If I'm honest, I'm furious with her for what she did fighting Chiller, I can't teach her anywhere near as well as I want to in this state," informed Jake.

"I thought you wanted to be a teacher?" teased Gia, before going serious, "I'll do it, but you owe me one, I said I was done with the Ranger life and you're already dragging me back into it."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Ow," hissed Kendall as she slowly sat up, quickly realising she was in a camp bed in the Command Center.

"Hello, Kendall," spoke Gia, sat on a chair at the foot of the bed.

"Gia? What are you doing here?" asked Kendall, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"Jake asked me to come, to train you," answered Gia curtly, "Up!"

"Why? Everything hurts," groaned Kendall as she stood up.

"Exactly, you shouldn't have gone off by yourself," stated Gia, "Now Troy, Emma and Noah are captured and we have to give away all our tech to get them back, right now Jake and Jordan are in Noah's lab trying to cobble together something to give us an edge over Ulysses."

"I should go help them," replied Kendall.

"No, you were the weak link in the team today," informed Gia, standing, "If you want to be part of the team you've got work with the others and, more importantly, you need to know how to use your morpher to it's full potential."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

Out on the beach, Gia enjoyed the warm breeze she missed while living in Tokyo as Kendall continued to run through the katas Gia had shown her.

"Good, you're no Troy but that's a good basis to work from," spoke Gia, walking over, "Now I want to show you something, I'll need your morpher."

"Sure," replied Kendall, handing it over.

"Rockcrush!" called Gia, summoning a boulder and sending to flying out to see at a blinding speed, "You didn't send it fast enough when you were fighting Chiller, don't give your enemies time to turn your attacks against you, now you try."

Taking back the morpher, Kendall raised it, "Rockcrush!"

Summoning a smaller rock than Gia, Kendall focused as she fired it, the projectile flying away much faster than when she'd done it earlier, but still much slower than Gia's.

"Good, now do it again, try and focus on increasing the speed before you even try to summoning a bigger rock," instructed Gia, Kendall nodding and summoning another rock.

"Why did you rush in today?" asked Gia as Kendall continued to practice, firing rock after rock.

"Austin was my boyfriend, now he's a monster I have to face him," answered Kendall, "He's my responsibility."

"He isn't, you don't owe him anything," stated Gia, "And as long as you allow yourself to think that he still controls you."

"I can't just forget about him," responded Kendall, "He was a good person before he became a monster."

"No, you can't forget about him," agreed Gia, "But he's not your responsibility anymore, he's the team's responsibility now, just like every monster."

"I'm sorry you had come back here to babysit me," spoke Kendall.

"I'm not babysitting you, I'm training you. But I'm glad I came back, I wanted too, I was just too afraid too," explained Gia, "Not that I'd tell Jake that."

"You love Jake, right?" questioned Kendall.

"Yeah, but not in that way," answered Gia, "Not in the way I wanted to. One day it got too much and I decided I couldn't keep stringing him along like that, that I was only hurting him in the long run, I did it so he could be with someone who truly loved him."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"We're back!" announced Gia as she and Kendall re-entered the Command Center to find Jake and Jordan working away with their backs turned, "How long left?"

"Forty-six minutes," answered Jordan, checking his watch, "Done!"

"You boys ready to tell us what you've been working on?" asked Kendall.

"Better, we'll show you," replied Jake, standing aside to show a flightcase on the workstation, opening it to reveal five Gosei Morphers and respectively Power Cards, "Ta-da!"

"You built more Morphers?" questioned Gia, "Did you swap bodies with Noah again, Jake?"

"Nope, thankfully," replied Jake, catching sight of the looks from Kendall and Jordan, "It's a long story."

Walking forward, Gia picked up the Gosei Morpher beside the Red Card and examining it, "If these are fakes, then they're very convincing."

"That one's real," spoke Jordan, "Turns out Gosei likes to keep spares."

"The other four?" queried Kendall.

"They're fakes we've constructed from spare parts, essentially they're just empty shells," explained Jake, "Ulysses is likely to test one of them, which is why we included a spare morpher with the Red Card, he's definitely got an obsession with red."

"What about the Power Cards?" asked Gia, "Surely he'd realise their fake if it doesn't work."

"The cards are real as well, Noah created a device for copying Power Cards a while back, that's how I have a Shark Bowgun Card as well as him," explained Jake, "So if he tries to use it, it'll work."

"All this is making wish I could join you guys out there," stated Gia, putting the spare morpher back in the flightcase.

"Which is why this is for you," responded Jake, handing Gia a small wooden box.

"Woah," smiled Gia, opening the box to reveal a Gosei Morpher and a Yellow Ranger Card.

"Gosei has more than one spare morpher," spoke Jake, handing Kendall the original Yellow Ranger Card, "I borrowed it while you were out cold."

"This is amazing," grinned Gia, picking up the Gosei Morpher and clipping it to her belt, pulling out the Ranger Card as well, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Jake, smiling.

"So what's the plan?" queried Kendall, "I know we have to this as a team."

"That's good to hear," stated Jake.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"What time do you reckon it is?" asked Emma, tugging on her restraints.

"Dunno, it would help if we could actually see," answered Troy, the blindfolds placed on the three of them stopping them from getting their bearings.

"Whatever time it is, it mustn't long until the trade," informed Noah, "They've become more active."

Nearby, Ulysses stifled a laugh as the three captured rangers pulled on their bindings. Turning around, the Emperor of the Neo-Armada was shocked to see Jake and Kendall waiting for him, the former holding a large flightcase.

"X-Borgs, restraint them!" ordered Ulysses, the footsoldiers flooding in, retrieving the case and holding the two Mega Rangers in place, "Bring the case to me!"

Marching over, two X-Borgs opened the case, presenting it to Ulysses. Taking the Gosei Morpher and Red Ranger Card, Ulysses transformed into Megaforce Red.

"Not as powerful as my other form but I like it," complimented Ulysses, "Now Mega Rangers, where are the Ranger Keys you promised?"

"Right here!" spat Gia as she teleported behind Ulysses, morphed as Megaforce Yellow, raising the Dual Corsair Blaster which was loaded with the Corsair Yellow and Pink Keys.

"What the-" started Ulysses spinning around, cut off when Gia fired, sending him flying backwards, landing on the ground as he demorphed.

Transforming into Megaforce Black and Yellow, Jake and Kendall quickly engaged the X-Borgs surrounding them, working together to take them down.

Racing over to Troy, Emma and Noah, Gia used her Mega Blaster to sever their bindings, releasing them.

"Gia, is that you?" questioned Emma, as she pulled her blindfold off.

"Who else," grinned Gia, smiling and handing them their respective Morphers and Cards, "Ready to join the fight?"

"You bet," nodded Troy, the four taking off to join Jake and Kendall.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

Clashing with the X-Borgs, the six Mega Rangers regrouped together, forming a circle.

"Let's do this!" called Troy, summoning his Dragon Sword.

"FURY OF THE DRAGON, MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"PRIDE OF THE TIGER, MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK, MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER!"

Attacking with their full fury, the six rangers unleashed a barrage of elemental assaults, thinning the squadron of X-Borgs.

"Well, at least they're not Quantrons," joked Jake as he cut an X-Borg in half with a single swing of his Snake Axe.

Stomping over to Ulysses, Chiller wrenched him up by his collar, his cold breath making Ulysses shiver.

"What happened to the glorious victory you promised?" sneered Chiller, "Fine, I'll take them out, but you can consider our partnership over, you pathetic worm!"

Dropping Ulysses on the ground, Chiller made his way over to the Rangers, cutting down any X-Borgs that got in his way.

Clashing with Chiller, Kendall slashed him across the chest with her Tiger Claw, Gia following up with an identical attack of her own.

"You two take out Chiller," instructed Troy to the two Yellow Rangers, "We'll deal with the X-Borgs."

"Got it," nodded Gia, her and Kendall rushing into battle with Chiller.

"Guys, let's show them some sea power," called Noah, summoning the Shark and Sea Brothers Zord Heads, the four Rangers attaching them to their Mega Blasters.

"Manta Blast!"

"Sawshark Blast!"

"Hammerhead Blast!"

"Shark Blast!"

Obliterating the remaining X-Borgs, the four Rangers turned to watch Gia and Kendall fighting in unison, with Chiller on the ropes.

"If I can't have you, Yellow Ranger, no-one can!" yelled Chiller, charging at Gia.

"Wrong one!" exclaimed Kendall, blasting Chiller in the back from behind him, Gia falling in beside her.

"Kendall, let's do it like we practiced," instructed Gia, raising her morpher, the other Yellow Ranger nodding and following suit.

"Rockcrush!" called the Yellow Rangers, summoning two large boulders.

"This should be fun," gloated Chiller, "So desperate to repeat your mistake!"

"Not this time!" hissed Kendall, the two Yellow Rangers firing their boulders, moving far too fast for Chiller to stop, knocking him backwards.

"You may have won this battle, but I will win the war," spat Chiller, climbing to his feet and vanishing in a swirl of snow.

"That's what you think," muttered Kendall, lowering her morpher.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"You could stay longer you know," suggested Emma as she hugged Gia.

"I enjoyed being back for a little while," replied Gia, breaking apart and looking around the Command Center, "But I have a life waiting for me back in Tokyo, a job, an apartment, friends."

"I understand," stated Emma, "You can't blame me wanting to see you a bit more often."

"Now I've got a morpher again I can come visit," explained Gia.

"Promise?" questioned Emma.

"Promise!" affirmed Gia, nodding.

"We're gonna miss you, you know," smiled Troy, hugging Gia.

"I'm gonna miss you guys as well, but this is my chance at a fresh start," responded Gia.

"Bye, Gia," uttered Noah, hugging Gia as well.

"You too, Noah," returned Gia.

Moving over to a silent Jake, Gia engulfed him in a hug, "Don't make my mistake Jake, see what you've got while it's still there."

"I will," nodded Jake, returning the hug.

Reaching up, Gia whispered something to Jake, to quiet for the others to hear.

"Think about that," spoke Gia, breaking the hug and kissing Jake softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't love you like I wanted too."

"Everything happens for a reason," replied Jake.

"See you around," grinned Gia, stepping backwards, "Goodbye, everyone."

As Gia vanished in a cyclone of yellow energy, the others watched for a few seconds, breaking off after she was gone.

"There's something I have to do," spoke Jake suddenly, teleporting away.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"This is device is fascinating," stated Ulysses as he examined the Gosei Morpher, "So versatile, I can only presume this was designed to use the Ranger Keys, probably as cards, but that feature was never completed, in favour of the Legendary Morphers."

"Yes, Master," agreed Argus from where he stood beside Ulysses.

"But I'm bored of it now," continued Ulysses, dropping it on the workstation, "Argus, bring in the new monster to face the Rangers."

"Yes, Master," nodded Argus, indicating to an X-Borg, who opened the bridge doors to allow an orange alien with two antennas sticking out of his shoulders, "This is Radox, a former soldier of the Warstar Empire."

"He's not going to face the Rangers," instructed Ulysses, "He looks stupid, I don't need to be embarrassed by him, X-Borgs, remove him!"

"No! I can prove myself!" yelled Radox as he was dragged away.

"Pathetic," hissed Ulysses.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"I thought I might find you here," spoke Kendall as she came to a halt in the doorway to Jake's bedroom.

"You were right about getting my stuff," replied Jake, sealing up a box of clothes, "I can't be afraid of my dad anymore."

"You were right as well," responded Kendall, taking the sealed box and putting it by two more on the floor, "We need to work as a team, I'm sorry I didn't understand that."

"I shouldn't have been so angry with you, but what happened, it scared me," explained Jake, "The very second monster I faced, I insisted Gia and I take it on alone, I was trying to impress her, but I nearly got both of us killed."

"You were reminded of that when I rushed off by myself, weren't you?" asked Kendall, Jake nodding, "I guess I wanted to prove myself as more than just Gia's replacement."

"I can understand that, it must be hard joining a group of people who've been friends for years," nodded Jake, looking at Kendall.

"Yeah, I've never really had many friends or even had to work as a team," explained Kendall, sitting next to Jake, "My parents had me home-schooled while they went on digs until I was eleven and then they to bring me along as well so I could follow in their footsteps and become a paleontologist."

Sitting in comfortable silence, Kendall suddenly spoke, "Parents suck."

"I'll half agree with that," smiled Jake.

"I heard the freak was back," hissed a spitting image of Jake, except with a large afro, as he came to a halt in the doorway, "Explains the rotten stench I could smell when I got home."

"Nice to see you too, Ben," replied Jake.

Ben snorted, "Burn in hell, you fa-"

Grabbing a broken alarm clock from the floor, Kendall turned around and threw the clock, striking Jake's twin in the jaw.

"My face!" grunted Ben indignantly, before the door was slammed on him by Kendall.

"It's like an evil doppelganger of you," commented Kendall, sitting down again.

"I have such great options, a shitty home or a cave," chuckled Jake.

"Stay with me," offered Kendall, "My parents bought me an apartment in Angel Grove as a present for getting in to AGU, all bills paid, I have a spare room you can use."

"I dunno know," replied Jake, "My dad's still my dad and Ben's still my brother, they're my responsibility."

"They aren't, you don't owe them anything, as long as you allow yourself to think that he still controls you," stated Kendall, echoing the words Gia had said to her earlier, "Besides, my apartment's got to be better than a cave," stated Kendall.

"I guess it would be nice," admitted Jake, "I think I'll take up your offer."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**


	4. Episode Four - Spirit of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing his ability to morph, a mysterious stranger gives Troy a strange deck, triggering more visions. Meanwhile, Noah and Jordan discover an ancient relic and Troy's uncle discovers his nephew is a Power Ranger.

Reaching into a cardboard box, Jake retrieved the picture of Ami, his mother and himself, staring at it for a few seconds before placing it on his bedside table, next to a photo of Jake and Gia in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"All done!" called Jake, flatpacking the empty box and exiting his new bedroom.

"Took you long enough," replied Kendall from her position on the couch, typing away at her laptop, "You've been unpacking for two weeks."

"I've had other things to do as well," replied Jake, grabbing an apple from the fruit box on the kitchen counter.

"Monster fights don't count," stated Kendall, "We both have to go to those."

"Yeah, you've got an essay to submit in at midnight and how much have you done?" responded Jake with a cheeky grin, grabbing two plates and the bread from the cupboards, "PB and J okay with you?"

"Yeah, make sure it's the crunchy kind though," answered Kendall, "And that doesn't count, that dick of a professor jumped us with this three days ago!"

Taking the crunchy peanut butter of the fridge, Jake scowled in disgust at it before grabbing the smooth peanut butter and jelly, "Admittedly he is a dick, a sexist dick at that, so I can agree it is different."

"Utter dick," muttered Kendall, straightening her suit jacket.

"Voila!" announced Jake, setting Kendall's plate down on the coffee table, next to her before taking a seat in the armchair with his own food.

"Thanks," smiled Kendall.

Smiling back, Jake watched Kendall as she alternated between taking a bite and typing away at her laptop.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

Sighing, Troy dropped the hood of the car he was working on and wiped his hands of a rag before stuffing it into the pocket of his black overalls.

"Troy, can I have a work with you in private?" spoke a dark-haired man in his early forties.

"Sure," replied Troy, glancing over to where the other two mechanics were working on a van before following the man into his office, shutting the door behind himself, "Is something wrong, Uncle Rocky?"

"You tell me," responded Rocky, sitting at his desk, Troy taking the seat opposite, "Yesterday was the seventh time you've run out of work claiming that you're going on lunch break in the last two months."

"I really wanted to make the lunchtime deal at Ernie's?" offered Troy hesitantly.

"Ernie's got blown up a nearly two months ago, and one of the times you left was at seven in the evening while you were doing some overtime," stated Rocky, "And let's not mention when you slipped of the face of the earth for six hours three weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again," apologised Troy.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Rocky, "I know how other commitments can affect our regular lives."

"Everything's fine, honestly," replied Troy, "What really happened was that I, er, remembered I had work to do for college those times, sorry."

"It's fine," sighed Rocky, "Just remember, if there's anything wrong, no matter how weird it sounds, you can always tell me, okay?"

"Sure, I've got get on with that oil change," responded Troy, retreating out of the office, shutting the door behind himself once again.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Noah! Jordan!" called Emma as she entered the Command Center, looking around for the two.

Walking forward, Emma was transfixed by a strange device on the workstation, it resembled a silver belt with a rectangular slot in the center and circular nodes at each side.

"Whoa," uttered Emma, reaching forward to touch the belt, but her wrist was suddenly grabbed and stopped.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," warned Noah, as he let go of Emma's wrist as she shook her head to regain her bearings, "Jordan's still out cold."

"What?" questioned Emma worriedly.

"Jordan and I found it in storage, another one of Gosei's secrets," explained Noah, slipping on a pair of gloves, "We brought it back up here but we both got transfixed by it, Jordan was closer so he touched it first, got sent across the room, broke me of the trance."

"Is he okay?" asked Emma.

"Mild concussion and likely a terrible headache when wakes up," assured Noah, examining the belt, making sure not to touch it with any exposed skin.

"What is that thing?" queried Emma, watching the belt warily.

"It's nothing like I've seen before, at first I thought it might be something like the belts that let us summon the Ranger Keys from the Command Center," informed Noah, putting the belt back in its case and shutting the lid, "Until we know what that is we need to make sure it's locked away."

Suddenly, the alarms sounded and the terminals began to flash rapidly. Racing over to the terminal, Noah and Emma quickly pulled up a live feed, showing a strange monster with antenna sticking out of his shoulders attacking the city.

"Let's go, we'll call the others on the way," instructed Emma, her and Noah turning around and setting off running, teleporting away.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Not now!" groaned Troy, pulling his Gosei Morpher from his overalls, "What is it?"

"Monster in the city, we need your help," replied Noah through the morpher.

"Fine, I'm on my way," sighed Troy, stuffing his morpher back into his overalls and pulling his red leather jacket over them.

Glancing around, Troy setting off running, not noticing Rocky watching from around a wall.

"I guess it runs in the family," muttered Rocky, setting off after Troy.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Stop right there!" called Troy as he and the other four came to a halt behind the monster.

"What are you five weaklings going to do to stop be?" mocked the monster, "I am the mighty Radox!"

"Isn't Radox a brand of shower gel?" questioned Jake, frowning.

"Shut up!" yelled Radox, fuming, "X-Borgs, get them!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

With a cry the five transformed into the Mega Rangers and charged into battle with the footsoldiers, using their weapons to hack, slash and shoot at their opponents.

"I guess I was right," grinned Rocky as he watched the Mega Rangers fighting.

Suddenly, two Loogies came from behind Rocky, grabbing his arms and attempting to keep him in place.

"Not happening," grunted Rocky, ripping his arms from the Loogies' grips, punching one in the face, jumping up and delivering a spin kick to the chest of the other, downing the two footsoldiers before making his retreat.

"Let's end this!" called Troy as he cut the final X-Borg, the others falling in beside him.

"No chance, Red!" hissed Radox, two pulses shooting out of his antenna at the five Mega Rangers.

"No!" yelled Troy, diving forward and allowing the two pulses to hit him directly, shielding the other four.

"Too bad I didn't get you all," sighed Radox, before teleporting away.

"That was weird," noted Troy as he jumped back onto his feet, feeling fine.

"Agreed, Power Down!" nodded Noah, the Mega Rangers, bar Troy, demorphed in a flash into their civilian forms.

"You can power down now, Troy," stated Emma as the Red Ranger looked down at his costume.

"I just did," replied Troy.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"So this is the famous Ernie's Brainfreeze," uttered a teenager dressed in all black, a baseball cap covering his face as he stopped outside the burnt-out husk of the Brainfreeze.

Stepping forward, the teen pulled the plastic sheeting down and walked inside. Reaching the counter, the teen stood a charred stool up and sat down of it, looking around himself.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't be in here," spoke a security guard, baton in his hand as he approached the teen.

"Fine," muttered the teen, rolling his eyes before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"What's wrong with me?" asked Troy as Noah and Kendall ran a scanner over, studying the result on Noah's tablet.

"I don't, all the readings are normal," replied Noah, frowning, "According to this you should be able to demorph any time you want."

"Well I obviously can't," snapped Troy.

"I've figured it out," spoke Jake from his position at the yellow terminal, "Look!"

"Let's see," muttered Kendall, joining Jake at the terminal, watching the screen, "That's it!"

"What is it?" questioned Noah.

"I was watching back the footage of Radox attacking the city before we got there," explained Jake, "What I saw was Radox hit a car with the same thing as he hit Troy with, and the car went haywire."

"So you think whatever Radox did messed with Troy's morpher?" queried Emma.

"Yeah," nodded Jake.

"Let's try this then," murmured Troy, drawing his Dragon Sword card and slotting it into his morpher, slamming it shut.

Instead summoning his weapon, bolts of electricity shot in all directions, the other four ducking for cover. Nearby, at Noah's workstation, a bolt struck the case with the belt in it, glowing red for a second before returning to normal.

"Holy shit!" muttered Jake as he and Kendall moved out of the hiding place behind the terminal, looking to where Troy was stood, now demorphed, "What happened?"

Straightening his glasses, Noah ran the scanner over Troy again, stopping on his morpher.

"You drained your morpher, Troy," spoke Noah, "However, it should work fine when it's fully recharged, you essentially rebooted it."

"Are you telling me that turning it off and on again actually worked?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, it should be usable in about six hours from now," explained Noah.

"So if that clown turns up again before then, you guys'll be down to four," sighed Troy, "Anyway, I'm gonna go home."

Stepping over to the red terminal, Troy quickly teleported away.

"Troy's right, what we gonna do if Radox shows up again?" asked Emma.

"We'll just have to hope we can manage to take him on by ourselves," replied Jake, sighing.

"This is where that spare Gosei Morpher we gave Ulysses would come in handy," uttered Kendall.

"Yeah, but that was better than giving him our actual morphers," added Jake.

"Guys, did you touch this case?" asked Noah from his workstation.

"Nope," answered Emma while Kendall and Jake both shook their head, "Why?"

"The belt's gone," informed Noah, "It was here before we left, now it's gone."

"I'll check the security feed," spoke Kendall, turning the yellow terminal and pulling up the footage, "That's weird."

"What is it?" queried Noah.

"When Troy went all Electro on us, one of the lightning bolts hit the case," explained Kendall.

"That doesn't tell us how the belt vanished," stated Emma.

"Yes it does," responded Kendall, "When the lightning hit the case, it glowed."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

Appearing in a swirl of black smoke outside a block of apartments, the teen in the cap slowly walked towards the outside door, unlocking it with a wave of this hand.

"Too easy," muttered the teen, stepping inside and entering the stairwell, climbing two floors before heading out into the corridor, stopping in front an apartment door, unlocking it as well and stepping inside.

Slowly making his way over to the kitchen counter and setting a black card deck with a golden symbol down. Hearing the door open, the teen vanished as Troy entered the apartment, tossing his jacket on the sofa and entering the kitchen, sighing loudly.

"Weird," muttered Troy, reaching down and picking up the card deck.

Grimacing, Troy's mind was suddenly invaded by visions, flashes of a red and silver warrior and a large red dragon. Sinking to his knees, Troy dropped the deck and his sight slowly came back to him.

"This can not be good," gasped Troy, leaning against the cupboards as he got his breath back, he hadn't had visions that bad since he first moved to Harwood County.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

Staring at the deck in his hands, Troy slowly turned it over, staring at the golden symbol on the front, resembling a dragon. Troy sighed, he couldn't help but feel something was off about the deck, he knew it hadn't been there when he'd left for work that morning.

"So weird," muttered Troy, pulling a card from inside the deck, it was in the same style as his Power Cards, except it showed a strange looking belt on it.

"Troy? You home?" called Rocky, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming," replied Troy, stuffing the deck in his pocket before making his way to his front door, opening it.

"How's the work for college going?" asked Rocky as he stepped inside, glancing over to the empty table, "So, that well."

"I understand if you want to fire me," sighed Troy, dropping onto the sofa.

"You're my nephew, I'm not going to fire you," assured Rocky, taking a seat in the battered armchair, "There's something I want to discuss."

"What's that?" queried Troy, looking hopeful.

"I followed you after you ran off," answered Rocky, smiling slightly, "I always thought red suited you."

"You saw?"

"Not the whole thing, I only stuck around long enough to see you morph," nodded Rocky.

"Oh, that's not good," muttered Troy, frowning.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, especially not your mom," added Rocky with a reassuring grin, "Besides it would make me a hypocrite if I did."

"Thanks," replied Troy, breathing a sigh of relief, "Wait, what?"

"Let's just say I'm speaking from experience when I say that it's best to keep things under wraps," responded Rocky.

"So you're a Power Ranger?"

"Blue Zeo," nodded Rocky, twisting his wrists to reveal his Zeonizers.

"But, on the Ranger Database it says that the Blue Zeo Ranger was William Cranston," stated Troy, raising an eyebrow.

"When Billy was putting the database together I asked him to leave my name out of it," explained Rocky, "After you were born I didn't want to be a crappy uncle to you, always running off to some stupid team up, so I moved to Harwood County to be closer and gave up being a Ranger."

"So that's why you never talk to your friends from high school?" questioned Troy.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken any of them since Tommy called me in '02 asking me to team up with the other reds," informed Rocky.

"Reds?" queried Troy, "I thought you said you were blue?"

"I was both, I was the second Red Power Ranger after Jason left for the Peace Conference," replied Rocky.

"I thought colour changes were rare," uttered Troy.

"They are, from memory I think there's been about six," spoke Rocky, "Seven if you count Jake, I presume he was Super Megaforce Green."

"Corsair Green," responded Troy, "And, yeah he was."

"Corsair?"

"We changed our team name," answered Troy, "We all agreed Super Megaforce was more than a bit rubbish."

"You should have seen Adam's face when he heard that particular name," chuckled Rocky.

"I thought you guys didn't talk anymore?"

"Legendary Battle, since it was my city under attack I thought it was about time stepped up," sighed Rocky, "Which is also part of the reason I'm here."

Troy frowned, "How so?"

"I want to help you and your team," explained Rocky, "I'm sick of sitting back and leaving it all to you guys, seeing you out there today made me realise that."

"I would love the help," replied Troy quickly.

"Is something wrong?"

"That monster that showed up hit me with some attack that sent my morpher haywire," informed Troy, pulling out his Gosei Morpher, "I accidentally drained it but once it recharges in about two hours it should be back to normal, so until then we're down a ranger."

"If that monster shows up again I'll help you team," replied Rocky.

"Thank you."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"You will be severely punished for this!" barked Argus as he pushed Radox into the bridge of the ship, where Ulysses sat.

"Actually, what he deserves, is praise," drawled Ulysses, "Did those Loogies I sent down help?"

"Yes, Master," answered Radox, bowing.

"What?" fumed Argus.

"What Radox, still a stupid name by the way, did was exemplary, he put the Red Ranger out of commision," responded Ulysses, "And now I want him to do that to the other four."

Argus stepped forward, "But-"

"Argus, I do believe your emotions are getting the better of you," stated Ulysses, "I gave them to you, if they become a problem, I can take them away again."

"No, Master," rushed Argus, "I am very happy with them."

"Very well," retorted Ulysses, "Get our friend here a platoon of Bruisers to aid him, maybe some Quantrons as well."

"Sir, we don't have any Quantrons," informed Argus.

"Fine," sighed Ulysses, rolling his eyes, "I don't know, make it X-Borgs instead."

"Very well."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Why do feel like Troy's punching bag?" mumbled Jordan as he stumbled into the Command Center, holding his head and squinting as he looked around.

"You touched something you shouldn't have," replied Emma, from the pink terminal.

"I would I'd have remembered doing something like that," muttered Jordan, easing himself onto the floor, leaning against the wall.

Emma sighed, "I didn't mean _that_ , what you touched was ancient relic stolen from Briarwood Museum in 1971, on April 3rd to be exact."

"What?"

"It was a belt worn by the prince of a tribe in what is now Mexico," answered Noah, at his workstation, "It was discovered buried with the prince in 1954 by a group of Japanese archaeologists."

"Was?"

"It's gone missing, I'm building a tracker to find it," replied Noah, "The belt emits an unusual low level radiation, harmless thankfully, similar to our morphers."

"I'm gonna pretend I understand that," muttered Jordan, rubbing his forehead.

"Here," spoke Emma as she stopped in front of Jordan, handing him a glass of water and painkillers.

"Thanks," spoke Jordan gratefully, "So, where are the others?"

"Troy's brooding about his morpher recharging and Jake is helping Kendall with an assignment she has to put in at midnight," responded Noah, "We've had weeks to do it, you'd have thought she'd have started it before now."

"Jake's helping her?" questioned Jordan, "Don't you two do an Advanced Robotic Degree?"

Noah glanced over, "He's only helping with the english, don't forget he got full marks in our last English final of senior year."

"Didn't know that," replied Jordan.

"Yeah, I always get him to look over my assignments before I submit them," added Emma.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Could you please stop staring?"

"Sorry," muttered Jake, looking down at the laptop, "I kinda spaced out."

"Sorry I snapped," replied Kendall, sighing, "I'm just so stressed with this stupid assignment, I can't believe he expected us to do it in just three days!"

"How about you take a five minute break while I have a read what's there so far?" offered Jake.

"That sounds good," nodded Kendall, standing up and stretching, "Urgh, my dyslexia's killing me!"

"And that's why you've got me," smiled Jake as Kendall retreated into the kitchen.

"My knight in shining armour," drawled Kendall, "More like court jester."

"You wound me with your words," returned Jake, grinning.

"Looks like I achieved my goal."

"How cruel," spoke Jake as Kendall walked back into the living room, collapsing onto the armchair.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Power Rangers!" called Radox as he skipped down a street, his Bruisers and X-Borgs terrorising civilians, "Where are you?"

"Right here!"

Turning around, Radox cackled with glee at the sight of the Megaforce Rangers, lead by Jake.

"Red couldn't make it, could he?" mocked Radox.

"Guys, make sure to keep an eye on body wash," spoke Jake, raising his Snake Axe, "Don't let him hit you with his attack."

Charging in, the four Rangers clashed with the footsoldiers, using their weapons to slash and blast them with all their might.

"I haven't missed Bruisers," commented Noah, picking himself up off the ground, holding his side.

"I'll agree with that," added Emma, cutting down a X-Borg trying to sneak up on the Blue Ranger.

"There's too many of them!" exclaimed Kendall.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," called Rocky, coming to a halt.

"Isn't that Troy's uncle?" queried Noah.

"Yeah," muttered Jake.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

In a flash of light Rocky vanished, replaced by the Blue Zeo Ranger, falling into a fighting stance.

"ZEO RANGER III - BLUE!"

"No way!" grinned Jake, jogging over to Rocky, the others joining him.

"Troy sent me to help," stated Rocky.

"Troy knew you were a ranger and never told us," breathed Emma in shock.

"He's known for about an hour," replied Rocky, smiling under his helmet.

"Let's do this!" called Jake, the others falling in either side of him, Rocky and Kendall on one side, with Noah and Emma on the others.

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER!"

Rushing at the mooks, Rocky summoned his Zeo Axes while Emma summoned the Sky Brothers Zords, Jake, Kendall and Noah taking one each.

"PTERA BLAST!" called Jake, firing at a Bruiser, the attack incinerating it and nearby X-Borgs, "Nice!"

"Jake!" exclaimed Kendall, "Look out!"

Turning around, Jake came face-to-face with Ulysses, morphed as the Fusion Ranger. Before Jake could react, Ulysses slashed him across the chest with his Corsair Saber.

"How weak!" spat Ulysses, looking down at Jake, "Pathetic!"

"Screw you!" hissed Jake, launching himself off the ground, striking Ulysses with his Snake Axe.

Stumbling back, Ulysses growled, "I will have my revenge!"

"What?"

Tackling Jake, Ulysses wrestled with the Black Ranger, Jake punching him in the face, shattering his visor.

"How could amount to so little when you had so much?" spat Ulysses as he clambered to his feet, tossing his helmet away.

"How about you try making sense!" grunted Jake, charging at Ulysses, who slashed him across the chest, before blasting him at point blank range.

Hitting the ground, Jake looked up at Ulysses, his helmet blown straight off, small cuts peppering his face.

"Jake!" called Emma, getting the Black Ranger's attention.

"Go! I'll be okay!" returned Jake, watching as Radox and the footsoldiers raced away, Rocky, Kendall and Noah chasing after them.

"Stay safe," replied Emma, taking off after the others, "This would be much easier if we had cycles."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a blue and white cycle sped past her, Rocky leaping onto it.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Rocky, accelerating quickly.

"That's not good!" yelled Radox, seconds before Rocky rammed into him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Time to finish you off!" called Rocky, stepping off his cycle as the other three Rangers caught up, "You guys take on the footsoldiers, I'll take on this clown."

"None of you are doing anything!" shouted Radox as he glowed, waves of energy emitting from his antennas, destroying the remaining mooks and sending the Rangers flying back into a wall.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"I can't just stay here and do nothing!" hissed Troy, staring from his apartment window, the battle on the other side of town, "I have to help!"

Pulling his Gosei Morpher out, Troy looked at it before raising it to his mouth, "Jordan, I need a teleport now."

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Damnit!" grunted Jordan, trying and failing to stand.

Using all his energy, Jordan dragged himself to closest terminal, using that to pulling himself up, his legs barely managing to hold his own weight.

"Got it," spoke Jordan through gritted teeth.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"This is your end, Power Rangers," cackled Radox as the four demorphed Rangers struggled to stand.

"That's where you're wrong!" called Troy, stepping in front of the others.

"You!" spat Radox, "What are you going to do, your morpher's haywire!"

"That's where you're wrong," smiled Troy, pulling out his Gosei Morpher, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Transforming into the Red Megaforce Ranger, Troy summoned his Dragon Sword and charged at Radox. Ducking a clumsy punch, Troy slashed him across the chest in a shower of sparks.

"Enough!" shrieked Radox, a wave of energy knocking Troy to the ground, the deck falling next to him, the card with the belt sliding out.

"Impossible," grunted Noah, pulling his tracer out, "This says Troy has the belt."

"You mean these?" queried Troy, holding up the deck and the card.

"It's the same design as ours," muttered Noah, "Quick, put the card in your morpher!"

"Got it," nodded Troy, sliding the card in and shutting his morpher.

In a flash of light Troy's morpher vanished, the missing belt replacing the usual belt of his suit.

"The deck, it fits in the belt!" called Emma, watching as Radox got ready to unleash more attacks.

"Here goes nothing," whispered Troy, sliding the deck into the belt.

Covering their eyes, the others had to look away as Troy was enveloped in red light, fading away to reveal a very different suit. The undersuit was red, with black and silver armour covering Troy's chest, forearms and shins, a dragon-themed brace on his left wrist, his helmet was black, with a silver slotted visor.

"Drago Battlizer!" announced Troy, pulling a card out of the deck and sliding it into the Drago Brace.

"SUMMON DRAGO SWORD!"

Raising his right hand, a curved red sword appeared, Troy falling into a fighting stance.

"Whoa!" breathed Rocky, grinning, "Where do I get one of those?"

"Time to finish this!" called Troy, charging at Radox, slashing him twice.

"This isn't over!" cried Radox, struggling to get up, firing his attack from his antennas.

"It is," spat Troy, grinning as deflected the attacks with his sword, before sliding another card into his Drago Brace.

"Impossible!"

"FINAL ATTACK, DRAGO KICK!"

Jumping up into the air, Troy launched himself at Radox, kicking him in the chest. Landing safely, Troy turned away as Radox exploded in a large explosion.

"That was awesome," cheered Emma, as she and the other three ran over to Troy.

"I feel awesome," replied Troy, pulling off his helmet, "Where's Jake?"

"He stayed behind to fight Ulysses," answered Kendall, "We should go help him."

"No need."

Turning around, they came face-to-face with Jake, his helmet gone, his suit torn and the Corsair Saber clutched in one hand, the other forming a fist.

"Jake!" exclaimed Kendall, as she, Emma and Noah pulled Jake into a hug.

"It's good to see you guys as well," smiled Jake as the hug broke apart, "Nice suit, Troy."

"Thanks," returned Troy, "You look you've been through the wars."

"Worth it," spoke Jake, stepping forward and holding out his free hand, opening it to reveal the Red and Green Corsair Ranger Keys.

Suddenly, the Rangers turned to see Zombats swarming the remains of Radox, attaching to it. In a flash of light Radox was revived, growing to giant size.

"Looks like it's time we called the Zords," stated Troy, putting his helmet back on and drawing his Gosei Morpher, the others following his lead.

"SUMMON MECHAZORDS!"

Leaping up, the five entered their Zords, quickly forming the Gosei Great Megazord.

"It's a while since we used these," spoke Troy, "But we can do this!"

Charging at Radox, the Gosei Great quickly grabbed hold of him and took off, dropping the monster as soon as they were out of the city, landing close by.

"You can't stop me," hissed Radox, releasing a wave of energy which nearly knocked the Megazord over.

"We need more power!" called Noah, "We need to use the Ultra Gosei Great!"

"No, I've got a better idea!" returned Troy, drawing a card from his deck and slotting it into his Gosei Morpher, slamming it closed.

"SUMMON DRAGO BROTHERS!"

In flash of light, four Zord Heads appeared in front of the Megazord, each one identical to the Dragon Zord Head, except coloured aqua, purple, orange and yellow-green. The wings of the Dragon Zord rotated forward, in line with the Dragon Zord Head, the four Drago Brothers Zords attaching to it, two on each side.

"DRAGO GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD!"

"Wow, this thing is amazing!" cheered Emma.

"Let's put it to good use!" called Troy, "Victory Charge, Activate!"

"VICTORY CHARGE! DRAGO BLAST!"

Opening their jaws, the five Dragon Zord Heads fired a coloured beam of light at Radox.

"You'll regret this, Power Rangers!" cried Radox as he exploded once again.

"Victory is ours," spoke Troy.

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"Master, you are hurt!" exclaimed Argus as Ulysses teleported in, his cheek sporting a large cut.

"I'm fine!" spat Ulysses, holding his side as he collapsed into his chair, "What happened to Radox?"

"He was defeated, the rangers got a new Megazord combination," informed Argus with a bow.

"A new what?" hissed Ulysses, "Why on earth would they even need the Megazord?"

"Because of me," spoke a voice, a cloud of Zombats swarming together before coalescing into Vrak.

"You!"

**-Power Rangers Beyond-**

"This card, it is the belt!" exclaimed Noah, examining the Belt Card.

"After that I'm pretty sure our powers have to be connected to that belt," stated Emma.

"That would make no sense," spoke Kendall, "Our morphers are clearly tiki-inspired, whereas that belt was found in Mexico."

"It is possible Gosei could have reverse-engineered our morphers from the belt," wondered Noah, "Maybe the belt didn't start off in Mexico?"

"That doesn't explain how Gosei has a stolen relic," grunted Jake as Rocky bandaged up his chest.

"At least we delivered a major blow to the Neo-Armada today," smiled Troy, "But those Zombats do concern me."

"You think Vrak's back again?" queried Emma.

"It's a possibility," replied Troy, frowning, "Noah, how long do you think it'll be before the Legendary Morphers are usable again?"

"At this rate it'll be about a month," answered Noah.

"I have a feeling things are about to get very crazy," spoke Troy, looking down at the Drago Deck, "We're gonna need all the power we can get."

- **Power Rangers Beyond-**


End file.
